A Gondorian Christmas
by Eldhoron
Summary: It is Christmas morning and Boromir and Faramir are excited to open their gifts. Hopefully Faramir gets one this year. A short one-shot featuring young Boromir and Faramir. Written for Christmas time. Merry Christmas!


**AU and stuff. If you do not like film-Denethor then do not read this fanfic. I am imagining Faramir to be around eight.**

Boromir cracked his eyes open. The room was still dark and quiet. It must have been very early… The young dark-haired boy closed his eyes once again, wishing to return back to sleep. His bed felt so warm as it wrapped around him, falling loosely over his shoulders so softly. He quickly began to fade back into the dream world… A small firm pillow suddenly landed atop Boromir's curled form, bringing him suddenly out of the mist he had been entering.

A whisper came over from Faramir's side of the room. "Boromir, are you awake?"

"Yes," Boromir answered his younger brother whilst flipping around to face the other side of the room where, in the dim light, Boromir could barely distinguish a faint outline of Faramir siting up in his own bed. "What are you doing?"

"It's Christmas. I'm looking if we got snow," Faramir excitedly whispered. The young boy's feet lightly touched the floor as he slid out of bed and made his way carefully to the shuttered window.

When he opened the dual wooden covers, gentle grey light suddenly flooded half the room. Its path only going so far to light the sleeping room the brothers shared. A slight chill came to the air also.

Boromir just watched as his brother's face lit up. It was obvious that there had, indeed, been snow last night. Deciding the sight was worth getting up for, Boromir pushed back his silky sheets and quickly made his way to his brother's side.

Outside, on every conceivably flat surface, a blanket of thick snow covered. Long, sparkling icicles dripped from the eaves of several archways or roofs. The many-faceted spears glimmered in the subtle grey light.

The two brothers were captivated for a brief moment as they beheld the wondrous sight before them. Finally, Boromir tore his gaze from outside, glancing at awe-struck Faramir beside him. His younger brother's face was one of pure excitement. A stray thought wandered into Boromir's mind. _It is Christmas morning!_

"Merry Christmas," Boromir said.

Faramir grinned. "Let's go check out our presents."

The elder brother snorted. "Already?! But its scarcely an hour past dawn! We should go back to sleep."

"Oh, come on, please?" Faramir grabbed Boromir's hand and squeezed. He looked up into his older brother's grey eyes longingly.

Boromir only had to stare at Faramir's pleading gaze for a handful of breaths. He sighed. "Fine, but we have to be quiet. Father cannot wake up or he'll be angry."

Faramir nodded. He knew that they couldn't wake up father. That much was plain but he was so excited to see if he got anything special. Last year, he had received a pair of leather gauntlets.

The two young boys immediately took on their night robes and quietly made their way to the hallway then down the large stairway spiralling down from their rooms. Their bare feet made hardly an audible noise as they padded now down the large hallway leading from the stairs to the main room, where days ago, a Christmas tree had been erected. The two stealthily stole into the chamber to be greeted by the magnificent spruce. The large area was dominated by the soaring evergreen, which was itself garbed with many embellishments and dazzling ornaments. Many well-tended candles set within alcoves gave the room a golden hue that slowly shaded into a silver grey as it travelled up the tall white walls to the domed ceiling, where many arched windows let in sunlight.

Boromir and Faramir did not seem to notice the magnificence of the halls, however. All that their eyes beheld were the many beautifully wrapped presents under the giant tree. Instantly, the two brothers raced to the large pile of gifts.

There were myriad wrapped boxes piled over one an another forming a glorious display of splendorous wealth and comfortable living. The two brothers, of course did not recognise the sheer bounty. Faramir grinned with glee. Boromir's grey eyes scanned over the many name tags adorning the presents. There were certainly a large number of gifts that were signed to different prominent individuals other than the two brothers, but many belonged to the boys.

"Don't open any yet." Boromir warned, catching Faramir lifting a hefty box from the floor.

"I know," Faramir answered. He was desperately searching for a gift with his name on it. Surely, there was one. He just had to find it.

The two continued going through the presents completely unawares for a long while. Boromir was in the middle of shaking one particularly heavy box when he noticed his father striding into the room, smiling. "Merry Christmas!" He said uncharacteristically cheery.

The two whipped around to face their father. Boromir had not expected to see his father up so early… unless they had spent longer than he had thought looking at the gifts… He suddenly remembered that he was still in his night clothes when he saw the royal attire of his father. _Oh well_. There was no changing into something presentable for his father now. This would have to do.

"Merry Christmas, father," Faramir told Denethor happily.

Boromir echoed his brother's sentiments, "Merry Christmas."

Denethor gave a bright smile. "I see you are ready to open your presents. I suppose you can start now."

The two brother's faces lit up instantly. "Okay!" They said in unison. Boromir quickly began to scour the pile for the presents he had found earlier. Presents were ripped apart in an anticlimactic frenzy of motion.

Boromir received a pair of new leather gauntlets and shin guards; a sword sheath; a shimmering knife; a pair of boots; a sling shot with a leather bag full of beautiful, stark white, glass pellets; a whet stone that glittered in the sunlight; a duck call; a wooden duck decoy; a golden buckle for a new leather belt; and several embroidered tunics.

Faramir watched as Boromir unwrapped every single present. He was happy for his brother. He himself waited till Boromir slowly unwrapped the last gift.

Boromir raised his head to meet his father's gaze. "Thank you, father," Boromir said politely. The fact that his younger brother only held one gift in his hands was not lost on him, but there was no point of asking about it.

"You're welcome." Denethor said happily. The clock standing on the far side of the room began to chime marking the start of another hour. The steward's eyes darted to the time. "It is late and almost time for breakfast." He rose magnificently. "I should probably begin cleaning up. Don't stay too long. I expect you both at breakfast."

The two nodded. "Thank you again, father," both Faramir and Boromir said.

Once their father was gone, Boromir turned to face his brother. "You going to open your present?" He asked gently.

Faramir grinned and immediately began to unwrap the gift. The young boy relished every moment of tearing the beautiful paper from the box. Quickly, he tore the box open itself, revealing a gorgeously embroidered, deep blue tunic. Across the chest blazed a white tree and seven stars. For a moment, the two simply stared at the stunning piece of clothing.

Faramir wanted to cry. He had not expected this… The little boy hoped he had not accidently opened someone else's present. _No_. He had checked the tag. Assurance comforted Faramir when he held the tunic up to his chest. This was his size, indeed.

Boromir reached out a hand to stroke the velvety fabric. "It is nice," he commented.

Faramir nodded to himself, still in awe.

For a moment, the two sat in the huge chamber admiring the single present until Boromir broke the silence. "You only received one, though," Boromir said scanning his own pile of gifts. A stirring need to help his brother came over him. It wasn't right that he had all the presents and he could tell Faramir was beginning to feel the weight of the statement by the look of his eyes and face… "We can share them. Father won't know. Come on let's bring them to our room then get dressed then we can go play."

Faramir felt comforted by the words of his brother. This was a magnificent Christmas, one gift or none. The one he had received was more than enough… "I can't Boromir," Faramir said clutching the tunic against his chest. "Those are your presents."

Boromir's gaze filled with merry determination. "No, they are both of ours. Now, help me bring them up."

Faramir smiled. "Okay," He said getting to his feet and beginning to help his brother. Boromir always had a way of making him feel good.

 **Merry Christmas everyone!**


End file.
